plur_questfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide
Step-by-Step Game Guide The following is a chronological guide to help you get through the Plur Quest RPG game. Specific answers to riddles or puzzles will not be disclosed on this page. #Start the game off in your bedroom #Learn about an upcoming edm festival from a flyer on your wall #Get your edm gear out of your closet and get ready to go #Locate your weapon in your yard #Meet up with your friend Kate #Try to convince Kate to attend the festival with you #Learn that Kate wants you to get shrooms before she will join you #Spend time leveling up and exploring in town #Locate a pair of A/V cables for a quest (if you have the quest) #Visit the library to learn about the game #Grab a beast journal from the library #Try fishing in the local pond #Visit the local trade shop #Explore the wharf #Play in the wharf shooting gallery #Enter the shroom caves, kill the boss and get the shrooms #Tell Kate you have some shrooms #''Kate joins your party'' #Kate suggests you reach out to Sarah and borrow her tent for the festival #Call Sarah from Kates phone and arrange to meet downtown #Before you leave town check out the farm #Enter and clear the Farm Dungeon #Head to the Train Station #Acquire a ticket to Downtown #Return the A/V cables to their owner (if you have the quest) #Board the train for Downtown #Watch the first cutscene #Learn that someone named Chris might be able to help get you guys tickets #Arrive Downtown #Meet up with Sarah at the Downtown Train Station #''Sarah joins the party'' #You learn that Sarah has lost her tent #You also learn that there is a store in town that may sell Tents #Enter the closed off Construction Site #Search the Construction Site for an Wooden Axe #Enter the Casino #Feel free to gamble #Meet the Intoxicated Clown #Meet up with Chris in the Casino #''Chris joins your party'' #Purchase a nitrous balloon from the clown #Inhale the balloon and enter the Balloon Dungeon #Clear and complete the Balloon Dungeon #Use the Wooden Axe to cut down the trees near the Prison #Sneak into the back of the Prison #Clear and complete the Prison Dungeon #Sneak into the back of the Subway #Clear and complete the Subway Dungeon #Visit the Church to save your game #Visit the Pawn Shop and acquire a new Tent #Visit the Bus Station (or Pawn Shop) and acquire a Bus Ticket #Ride the Bus to the Festival Grounds #Enter the festival grounds #Find a spot to put up your Tent #Kill some time at the festival during the day #Visit the festival vendors #Run into a Cosplay Fighter #Get defeatedby the Cosplay Fighter #Wake up in your tent and realize your shooms are gone #Search the festival for signs of more party favors #Find a map leading to a "K Spot" #Leave the Festival Grounds and enter the Dark Woods #Make it through the Dark Woods to the Haunted Animal Hospital #Clear out the demons in the Haunted Animal Hospital and get the Ketamine #Return to the Festival as it gets dark and the Festival begins. #Go back to your tent and do the Ketamine #Get the bright idea to sneak backstage and meet the headliner #Enter the Backstage Labrynth #Clear and complete the enormous and complex Backstage Labrynth #Confront the headliner who happens to be Yellow Claw #Get into a battle with Yellow Claw and his Security Guards #Defeat Yellow claw to complete the game! Category:Guide